In recent years, portable play yards have become very popular. Portable play yards typically include a frame, a fabric enclosure supported by the frame, and a removable floor board or mat. The frame is largely or completely contained within the fabric enclosure so that there are few if any loose parts when the frame is collapsed or when the frame is erected. When collapsed, the portable play yard typically has a compact form factor to enable easy transport and storage of the play yard. Sometimes, the floor board is wrapped around the collapsed frame to prevent the frame from inadvertently leaving the collapsed state.
Sometimes, these portable play yards are provided with a portable bassinet. The portable bassinet is typically suspended within the top of the play yard by hooking the bassinet to the upper rails of the play yard frame and permitting the bassinet to extend downward into the enclosure of the play yard. With the exception of depth (which is significantly lower, often one-quarter to one half the depth of the play yard enclosure), the bassinet may have substantially the same size as the play yard enclosure (i.e., substantially the same width and length), or may be smaller than the play yard enclosure (e.g., substantially the same width but approximately one-half the length). The bassinet is used with infants. When the bassinet is installed, the play yard enclosure cannot be occupied by a child, although the area below the bassinet may sometimes be used for storage of inanimate objects. When the child grows sufficiently, the bassinet is removed from the play yard and the play yard is used to house the child.
The floor mat of the play yard may be used as the floor of the play yard and/or the bassinet. In examples in which the bassinet has a smaller floor area than the play yard that supports the bassinet, the floor board may be folded (e.g., doubled up) to be used as the floor of the bassinet and fully extended to be used as the floor of the play yard.
Mats for use on a floor with an over-arching play gym have also become popular in recent years. For instance, in a known prior art device, a play gym having two flexible arches for suspending objects such as toys or the like is coupled to the corners of a rectangular mat via snaps or the like. The arches cross and are snapped to one another roughly above the middle of the mat. A small child placed on the mat may be entertained by the suspended objects. Because the play gym's arches are flexible, the suspended objects tend to bounce and move in response to vibrations such as those that might be caused by the child batting his/her hands and/or feet at the objects.